


Intertwined

by theothr_amy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Missy doesn’t die au, ive legit been writinh this since Jodie was announced lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theothr_amy/pseuds/theothr_amy
Summary: Plotless fluffy drabble, this is short and cute and pointless and has been in my notes for too long lmao its guilt tripping me“Begrudgingly, Missy allowed herself to relax, after all she'd had an awfully long week/month/day and was in dire need of some sleep.”





	Intertwined

Missy awoke with a start

She was pinned to a bed, on her side by something heavy, and covered in fabric. She attempted to wriggle around to face what seemed to be pinning her, but to no avail as the object had a hook around her front. She made a small wriggling movement but was still unable to shift the object, or the hook (which now she got a closer look at it, was uncannily human). Begrudgingly, Missy allowed herself to relax, after all she'd had an awfully long week/month/day and was in dire need of some sleep.

A familiar sent hit her nose, leather and vanilla and coffee, reminding her of home. All at once her memories flooded back, leaving the Doctor, stabbing herself, being shot by herself (himself? themself?). Missy made another attempt at rolling over, twisting her legs behind her to get some leverage in but still made no impact. She let out a hopeless whimper, "Doctor".

"Shh, it's okay, I'm right here" came a distinctly not male, and very not Scottish voice. 

"Where is the Doctor?, More importantly who are you?" Missy's voice was still thick with sleep, she hated how non-threatening she sounded

"Missy, I'm right here. Please go back to sleep" The voice came again, gentle and calm, completely unfamiliar. Yet the woman who's arm was pinning Missy to the bed spoke with an all knowing tone. As if she'd known Missy all her life. 

She let out a slight breath. "You”  
suddenly everything clicked into place in her mind. ”You regenerated?"

"Yes"

"I want to see"

The Doctor's arm gave way slightly, allowing Missy to swivel herself around to face her old friend. She gently brought a hand up to cup the Doctor's cheek, lifting her head up as to lock eyes with her. Gone were the harsh lines she had known before, The Doctor's chin was more rounded, the jawbones taking a softer form. The "attack eyebrows", as they had dubbed them, were also gone; softer, yet equally dark eyebrows now lined her forehead. The hair, oh god the hair, a sheet of blonde framed The Doctor's new face. In short, The Doctor was beautiful. 

Missy released The Doctor's face and nuzzled into the nook between her new neck and chin. Her collar bones were razor sharp, and Missy traced one idly; only to remember her meeting with her former self, and the new implications that razors held. The Doctor had wrapped her arms around Missy, gentle enough to allow movement, strong enough to stop her from moving. The two of them had surpassed many dangers in their time, but this was like no other; leaving them both tired to the bone. 

Missy sighed at the awkward pause, “I like it” 

The Doctor murmured in reply “I do too, I’ve never been a girl before” The accent would take some getting used to, somewhat rougher but somehow less rough than the last.

Missy didn’t reply; she didn’t need to. Their conversion was left, as the pair fell into a dream like state, their morning would include conversions of safety and death and neither particularly looked forward to it. But for now they were safe, with each other. The two friends were united and intertwined after years of needless fighting and barbs, leading them to a new era. Missy could only smile, as The Doctor pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. She fell asleep silently.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi @lesbianthirteeen on tumblr


End file.
